Desertfest Belgium
Desertfest Belgium is one of several annual festivals which run under the DesertFest banner. Each year, the festival is a three day event showcasing bands from the whole stoner rock scene. The festival takes place in Antwerp, Belgium. Desertfest Belgium was the third of the Desertfest events to be introduced, first being held in 2014 (unlike its English and German counterparts which were both first held in 2012The DesertFest About (cache from May 13th 2015), accessed June 14th 2015). Background The original DesertFest, DesertFest London, was first conceived of by Reece Tee and Jake Farey of the music promotions company Desertscene.The Heavy Chronicles Interview with Reece Tee of DesertFest, accessed 15th June 2015 Desertscene started organising shows in 2009, the first of which was Truckfighters. After gaining experience promoting individual bands and hearing the people at those shows' desire for a UK festival like Roadburn Festival, they decided to create DesertFest. The first Desertfest London was officially announced on 26th July 2011 via a Facebook post,The DesertFest Facebook announcement of the inaugural DesertFest, accessed 16th June 2015 but posters advertising the festival were placed at London's High Voltage Festival.The DesertFest Facebook poster for first DesertFest London seen at High Voltage Festival, accessed 16th June 2015 Early on in development of the first edition of Desertfest London, the team behind the festival partnered with Sound of Liberation to make a German equivalent, DesertFest Berlin. The first DesertFest Berlin was publicly announced, via Facebook, on October 9th 2011.DesertFest Berlin Facebook The DeserFest Berlin : 19th, 20th and 21st April 2012, first accessed 18th January 2016 After two successful years in London and Berlin, DesertFest was expanded into Belgium. On 23rd April 2014, the newly created Desertfest Belgium Facebook page confirmed that a Belgian edition of Desertfest would take place.Desertfest Belgium Facebook Event Desertfest Belgium Event Page, accessed 19th January 2016 The event took place between Friday the 10th and Sunday the 12th of October, at Trix in Antwerp, Belgium. The event has remained an annual fixture, continuing to take place at Trix in Antwerp, Belgium every October. A third edition of the event is scheduled to take place between the 14th and 16th of October in 2016.Desertfest Belgium Thank you all for coming, you were awesome!, first accessed 7th November 2015 2014 The first edition of Desertfest Belgium was announced on 23rd April 2014 via a Facebook post. The event took place between Friday 10th and 12th of October 2014 at Trix in Antwerp, Belgium. On the same day, the first bands were announced for the event, which were Electric Wizard, Monkey3 and All Them Witches.Desertfest Belgium Facebook ' We're very happy to present to you the first bands for the very first edition of DESERTFEST BELGIUM', accessed 20th January 2016 The headliners for the event were Kadavar, Electric Wizard and Fu Manchu.Desertfest Belgium Facebook Third time's a charm. How hard can it be, right, accessed 20th January 2016. By 8th October 2014, the festival was confirmed to have sold out of tickets.Desertfest Belgium Facebook We are very proud to announce that the first edition of Desertfest Belgium is completely SOLD OUT, accessed 20th January 2016 On the same day, the band Slabdragger had to pull out of the festival due to health reason.Desertfest Belgium Facebook Good news is usually followed with bad, accessed 20th January 2016 They were replaced by Old Man Lizard. 2015 On 12th June 2015, a second edition of the festival was announced via Facebook.Desertfest Belgium Facebook Thanks for your patience. Finally we have great news, accessed 20th January 2016 The event took place between Friday 9th October and Sunday 11th October, once again at Trix in Antwerp, Belgium. On the same day, the first bands were announced as Melvins, who were initially set to headline the festival, with Fatso Jetson, Pyschonaut, 3rd Ear Experience and Fever Dog also playing. On 13th July 2015, previously announced band Melvins were forced to cancel due to a previously reached exclusivity deal with Incubate festival in Tilburg.Desertfest Belgium Facebook MELVINS FORCED TO CANCEL DESERTFEST 2015, accessed 20th January 2016 The main stage headliners for the event were Dozer, Earth and Goatsnake.Desertfest Belgium Facebook You asked for it, you've been waiting for it..., accessed 20th January 2016 Ruby the Hatchet were originally confirmed to play, but had to cancel their appearance, as well as their entire European tour, for personal reasons.Desertfest Belgium Facebook As some of you may already know, Ruby the Hatchet was forced to cancel their European tour, accessed 20th January 2016 2016 On 12th October 2015, Desertfest Belgium confirmed through their Facebook account that the festival will be returning in 2016. The festival will take place from the 14th to 16th October 2016 and will once again be held at Trix, Antwerp.Desertfest Belgium Facebook Cover photo, first accessed November 7th 2015 On May 17, 2016, Desertfest Belgium announced their initial lineup though no headliners have been announced yet.The ObeliskAccessed May 17, 2016. Eventually the full lineup would be announced and though Graveyard was intended to be a headliner, they would disband some time before the festival (Though reforming only a few months later and headline the next year) DesertFest Belgium Facebook DesertFest Belgium Facebook 2017 On 27 March 2017, DesertFest Belgium would announce their dates for that year's editionDesertFest Belgium Facebook with a host of acts added through the months. Eventually by the summer the lineup would be complete, with the show held once again at Trix from 13 - 15 October. On 9 October it was announced that the 2017 edition of DesertFest Belgium had completely sold out.DesertFest Belgium FacebookAccessed 14 May 2018 DesertFest Belgium Facebook DesertFest Belgium Facebook 2018 On 25 April, DesertFest Belgium announced they would be up for a 2018 edition in Antwerp, spanning from 12 - 14 October 2018.Facebook Initial announced bands would be Wo Fat, Acid King, Yob and John Garcia. The second round of bands would be announced on 23 May 2018, featuring Elder, Sasquatch, Dopethrone, Eagle Twin and Black Moth.The ObeliskAccessed 23 May 2018 The third set of bands would be announced on 30 May, including Crowbar, The Skull, Castle, Yuri Gagarin and Sofy Major. A fourth wave of bands would be announced on 5 July 2018, featuring the likes of Enslaved, Lucifer, Child, Blood of The Sun and Sonic Wolves.The ObeliskAccessed 6 July 2018 Through the next few months the three headliners would eventually be announced, being Amenra, High on Fire and Orange Goblin. By 12 October, the first day of the festival, the 2018 edition of Desertfest Belgium would be completely sold out.Desertfest Belgium Facebook Desertfest Belgium Facebook Desertfest Belgium Facebook Desertfest Belgium Facebook 2019 The 2019 edition of Desertfest Belgium would be announced in spring of 2019, with the festival mostly selling out by the time of the date. Notably prolific noise/sludge group Crowhurst were intended to play but canceled on the weekend of the festival. Desertfest Belgium Facebook Desertfest Belgium Facebook Desertfest Belgium Facebook External Links *Official Website *Facebook *Twitter References To see a list of pages that link to this page, click . Category:Event Category:Festival Category:Antwerp Category:Belgium Category:DesertFest Category:Desertfest Belgium